


Brotherhood

by Sofy2801



Series: T&A Love collection [5]
Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: “This is what happens when you assault me without giving me the time to lock the door”...and Freddie sees a male hotel uniform on Toby's bedroom floor...





	Brotherhood

Lord Hamilton didn’t think it would be that difficult to stay true to his decision of breaking up with Emma. Luckily, he doesn’t come back at The Halcyon that often, the battle in the skies with the Germans being intensified, but when he does…he can’t deny it’s a torture, and a very big part of him is well aware that he probably made a mistake to let her go. 

His purpose was noble, in his mind, but it hurts, mostly seeing the attentions Emma is receiving from Mr. O’Hara.

He needs to talk to his brother. They have never really talked about their private life, Freddie doesn’t even know if Toby has someone in his life or not, but in the shape he’s in, a brotherly talk could help him, or, at least, he hopes it could.

He knocks while opening Toby’s door.

“Toby?”

Silence.

Freddie starts to look around, there are clothes on the bed and on the floor…Toby’s clothes, and what looked like the uniform of the hotel waiters. What…?

He suddenly hears a sound coming from the bathroom.

“Toby? Are you in there?”

He holds the handle as to enter the bathroom, but something inside of him tells Freddie to stop and wait.

**********

When Adil took his break, half an hour before, he discovered a piece of paper in his locker. Toby wanted him to go upstairs before he has dinner, he said he couldn’t wait until late that evening to see him…

Toby has become dangerously bold lately, and that makes Adil a little nervous and worried about their safety. 

One thing is being in Mr. Hamilton’s room, with the door locked, when almost everyone is sleeping. But Toby is asking him to meet also in other places, at every time of the day, when he’s not in the office, and the risk of being caught is becoming higher.

Nonetheless, Adil isn’t able to say no to him…

And his worst nightmare seems to materialize now: if Lord Hamilton opens the door, no excuse in the world could justify why he’s riding Mr. Hamilton’s cock in the bathtub.

**********

When Freddie knocks, Toby holds Adil firmly above him and mouths him “Don’t move”. 

He stays silent, trying to think about something to do, hoping his brother will leave if he doesn’t reply.

But when he hears Freddie’s at the bathroom door…”I’m here, Freddie, I’m having a bath”

He’s praying his brother not to enter.  
“I need to talk to you, can you give me a minute?”

Toby takes a sigh of relief, seeing Freddie isn’t moving, but Adil’s look is desperate and he has to make his brother leave. 

“Of course…maybe later, after dinner? If you can stay?”

“Yes, yes of course. I’ll wait downstairs then”

“Ok, see you later”

“Right”

**********

Earing the door closing, Toby and Adil relax.

“That was close…” Toby is almost amused by the situation, but Adils stares hard at him, still not moving from his position.

“This is what happens when you assault me without giving me the time to lock the door”

Adil is trying to be serious, they have run a great risk, and Toby doesn’t seem to realise it. But he can’t deny it’s somehow comical…

“It’s not my fault if you have transformed me into a sort of sex addicted”

“So, you’re saying it’s all on me?”

“It’s completely because of you…because of this kissable lips” and he kisses Adil “because of this beautiful face” and he touches Adil’s cheeks with his hands “because of this perfect, sinful body” and he runs his hands on Adil’s back, holding then firmly his ass while moving his hips up.

Because, despite Freddie’s presence behind the door, his cock was still hard inside Adil, and his desire of making love was still devouring him.

Adil can’t do anything else than join Toby, and starts to ride him slowly, enjoying the feeling of being filled completely by his lover, the adrenaline of the escaped danger running in his veins, multiplying his excitement.

“So, maybe, if I have such a bad influence on you, Mr.Hamilton, we shouldn’t stay together”

Toby throws his head back closing his eyes, because the pleasure is growing higher inside of him as Adil speeds up the pace.

“Mmmhhh…not a good idea. I happen to like your bad influence…a lot…” he manages to say, between one kiss and another. 

He knows he’s close to his climax, he reaches down between Adil and him and takes his lover’s member to stroke him, according to his thrusts, and a few minutes later, he comes inside Adil and his lover follows immediately after.

“You’ll be the death of me, Toby Hamilton”  
“Oh, I hope not…I want you to leave a long and happy life, with me, possibly…”

**********

Dinner has been embarrassing. Toby is perfectly aware that Freddie has seen Adil’s uniform in his room, and he’s looked strangely at him all the time. 

His mother hasn’t seemed to notice and for once, Toby has thanked her for talking all the time.

But now, they have to face the issue, Freddie came to him to talk, before, and he promised they’d do it after dinner.

Toby tries to avoid the lounge, proposing to stay in the lobby, but Freddie insists and so they seat in a quiet corner.

Toby hopes Adil doesn’t come to take their order, it would be too awkward, and, being his brother a very smart man, he would immediately make two+two and every kind of possible explanation would be meaningless.

Luckily, Adil is clever too, and keeps his place behind the bar, leaving the table service to others, but always keeping an eye to the Hamilton twins, just in case Toby needs his help.

“So” Toby starts after they ordered a drink.

Freddie seems to think for a minute, of course he wants to ask who was in Toby’s bathroom, but he isn’t ready to hear the answer, so he starts with his own problem.

“Do you know if there’s something going on between Emma and Joe O’Hara?”

That was unexpected…so Freddie’s problem was…jealousy? Really?

“I don’t know, and even if there is, it’s none of your business. You broke up with her”

“I know, but… I…don’t know…I thought she would wait…”

“Are you serious? Freddie, you dismissed her with a very pathetic excuse, and now you pretend her to stay here and wait for you?”

“Of course she can do what she wants, I have no rights on her but…it hurts, anyway”

Toby tries to imagine what would he do if he was in Freddie’s shoes. Would he be able to give up on his love for Adil, if it was to protect him? Probably yes…Would this make him suffer? Certainly yes…And seeing him with another man? That would be unbearable…

“I’m sorry…I’ve never been in a situation like yours. I would probably be like you are now, but, Freddie, when you take a decision, you have to accept all the consequences it may imply”

And now he’s talking about something he knows very well: by accepting who he is, and letting Adil in his life, Toby took the risk of doing something illegal, that could destroy not only his life, but also his and Adil’s family. But what he feels when he’s with Adil, is something he’s not willing to let go, he’s alive, he’s loved, he’s taken into consideration and cherished, for the first time.

“Is there a decision you took that I have to know, Toby?”  
Toby looks at Adil, and this time, he looks back. Toby smiles, and Adil knows he’s going to tell Freddie about them. Will there stiil be a “them” after this?

“I decided to be who I am, I decided to put the fear aside, I decided to take control of my life and live it the way I want, with the person who changed it for good”

“And this person is a man?”

“Yes”

“And he works here?”

Tody nods, and calls Adil with his hand. The bartender walks slowly towards the Hamilton brothers, not knowing what to expect.

“Lord Hamilton” he greets the elder twin first, like he ought to do.

“Freddie, you’ve probably seen him a thousand times here, but I don’t think you know his name: he’s Adil Joshi”

Toby is smiling but Adil is extremely tense, like that first time he kissed Toby in the wine cellar and he run away.

“So, Mr. Joshi, are you the owner of the clothes on my brother’s bedroom floor?”

“Oh God…” Toby deflates on his armchair, his face bright red.

“I am, Lord Hamilton” Adil thanks his dark skin for hiding his own blush.

“I won’t ask you what you were doing without your clothes, in the bathroom, with Toby, but please, be careful. If anyone else than me would have seen that…”

“It’s my fault…I didn’t let him the time to lock the door. We are usually very, very careful, Freddie”

Adil just nods, Lord Hamilton doesn’t seem angry or disgusted or every possible negative reaction Adil has pictured in his mind if ever something like this would happen.

“One more thing: I don’t know you, Mr. Joshi, but I know Toby. And I can say he’s truly happy. I bet this has something to do with you, so just know this: if, by chance, you’ll do something to destroy this happiness, you’ll have to deal with me, and I can swear it won’t be nice”

Toby is caught by surprise. Freddie playing the protective big brother role, worried about Toby’s happiness, is something new…and he likes it!

“Lord Hamilton, your brother’s happiness is the most important thing for me. I’m proud to be the one who makes Toby happy, I always do my best to show him how special and important he is”

“Good”

Toby and Adil exchange a soft look, full of love and happiness and promises of a celebration, later, with the door firmly locked.

“Now, could you bring us another drink, my brother and I have to celebrate this new “brotherhood” we’ve found tonight”.


End file.
